plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants (PvZ)
Plants are living organisms that belong to the kingdom Plantae in science. They obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. They also seem to be the only things other than fungi the player can defend their house with against a horde of zombies. Plants also populate the Zen Garden, though only in the PC, Xbox, Playstation 3, DS and now iPhone versions. Overview There are 49 different plants each with different abilities. At Night, sun is harder to come by; so fungi/mushrooms are usually used. Also in Pool levels, plants must be either aquatic or planted on a Lily Pad to be in the water. Plants Received When Playing Adventure Mode At the end of each level in Adventure Mode, a new seed packet of a plant made by the Bloom & Doom Seed company is received from the last zombie to get destroyed. Once the Suburban Almanac is acquired in level 2-4, a humorous quote of each plant can be read as well as a summary and helpful fact about it. Plants Received From Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Once Crazy Dave's car key is found, Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is unlocked and plants can be purchased. These plants are called Upgrade Plants which comprise of the Gatling Pea, Twin Sunflower, Gloom-shroom, Cattail, Winter Melon, Gold Magnet, Spikerock, and Cob Cannon. The Imitater is also available here, but requires completing Adventure Mode before it can be bought. Other Upgrade Plants will arrive after receiving certain objects, such as the Magic Taco. Projectiles To fight zombies, certain projectiles are fired from plants. For example, Peas are fired from Peashooting Plants, such as Peashooters and Threepeaters. Spikes are fired from Cattails and Cactus. Spores are shot from Puff-shroom, Scaredy-shroom and Sea-shroom. Fumes are shot from Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom. Lobbed-shot Plants each fire their own specific kind of projectile. Stars are fired from Starfruit. Lobbed-shot Plants such as Cabbage-pults, Kernel-pults, Melon-pults and Winter Melons can also shoot over shields and hit Snorkel Zombies while they are underwater, although they cannot hit Balloon Zombies despite the fact they shoot high up. Note: The table below is about the damage of the projectiles. The numbers are the number of peas equivalent in damage to the projectile; a normal zombie takes 10 peas to kill. Sun Producing Plants Sun producing plants are vital to Adventure Mode, Mini game, or Survival Mode levels in order to plant. Each plant has a certain amount of sun that is needed in order for it to be planted. Also, the seed packet for plant have a recharge time; some of which are longer than others. In Survival: Endless , upgrades cost 50 more Sun to plant for each of that particular plant on the lawn at the time of planting. Below are the costs of Sun Producing Plants and how much sun is produced. Money Producing Plants The Marigold is the only Money producing plant, but plants in the Zen Garden also make coins when watered, when fertilized and when happy. Morticulturalist Achievement To unlock the Morticulturalist achievement you must collect all 49 plants, including the upgrade plants and the Imitater in Crazy Dave's shop. Be prepared to be money farming for a long time! List of Plants *Is an upgrade you can buy from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. **Not an upgrade, but can also be bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Trivia *The mushrooms are classified as plants, even though mushrooms are fungi. *The plants on the Plants vs. Zombies website's character page have different images from those in the game. *Every plant blinks after a while, except for the Hypno-shroom, Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom , Jalapeno, Chomper, Flower Pot, Coffee Bean, and Pumpkin, because the Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom and Jalapeno explodes instantly, the Chomper has no eyes, the Flower Pot has its eyes closed, Coffee Bean is used instantly, the Pumpkin has eyes that are carved in, and the Hypno-shroom has whirly eyes. *On the Plants vs. Zombies website the images on the Zombatar page shows edited plants. But in truth, only normal Zombies can be edited. *All the game commercials for Plants vs. Zombies show Peashooters with the back of the Repeaters. *The Gloom-shroom is the only plant that can fire in eight directions. *Most plants take six bites before being eaten. *Different animations are seen when you plant something in different terrain. If you plant something on land or on the Roof, you can see soil jumping out of the ground, if you plant something on water, there will be a splash of water. *Although the Suburban Almanac makes clear distinctions about the gender of the plants, biologically they are both male and female. *On the Plants vs. Zombies Official Website, in the Characters section, it says that there are only forty-two plants, although there are forty-two plants not counting the Imitater or Upgrade plants, which may be what they are counting. *No code can affect the Plants. *After all the plants are recieved it is impossible to get all the plants to be recommended. *In the ZomBotany mini-game, most plants (except Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Pumpkins) can take 16 peas worth of damage before being destroyed. *You can get more plants if have a Plants vs Zombies cheat table. See Also *Gallery of Plants *Upgrade Plants *Imitater Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Zen Garden Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Upgrades Category:Instant Kills Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Pool Obtained Plants Category:Fog Obtained Plants Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Money Category:Freezing Plants Category:Free Plants Category:Defensive Plants Category:Projectiles Category:Area of Effect Plants